SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie (7/7)
SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie (7/7) is the 7th and final part of SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie. Plot Synopsis Mario has managed to successfully defeat the Big Bob-Omb, and returns to the castle to jam out to some Journey! Also, credits. Characters *Mario *Bowser *Big Bob-Omb (voice only) Trivia *To round out the Songs used in the movie, "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey plays during the credits. *Apparently, Peach's castle has a Jukebox. *Near the end of the video, Mario goes to list several new shows and seasons coming out onto the channel. Out of all that was listed, only SM64 Super Bloopers Season 2, new, Mario Party 4 Bloopers, and new Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers were the only ones to have actually come out. Transcript (The video opens with Mario on top of the Bob-Omb Battlefields mountain after he defeated the Big Bob-Omb in the last part.) Mario: Hooray, the Bob-Omb King's defeated! Now I'm going to dance around in joy, yaaaaay. But this music's real crappy. I think I'll go to the castle, (brings up the Pause Menu) since it has a ju- jukebox-eh. (Mario soon returns to the castle) Okay, let's see, eh... (heads to the side of the stairs) there's the jukebox, see, Final Countdown, Through the Fire & Flames, let's see, uh, The Touch, san- The Touch, Transformers theme, Mario melody... Ooh yes there it is! Don't Stop Believin'! let's press that in. (Punches) Now we got to wait. (The TV volume is soon turned down.) Mario: Now let's... dance. (The extremely static speakers are soon turned up) The greatest song in the world! All the planets play! (Soon, the song starts playing, and Mario starts dancing. IronYoshi begins to read the credits.) IronYoshi: Super Mario 64 Super Bloopers. By- an IronYoshi1212 production. Mario: (dancing) Woo-hoo, this is awesome! IronYoshi: Based on the YouTube series by IronYoshi1212. The Cast: Mario, Bowser, Bob-Omb King, Goombas, uh... Mario: (slides) Yay! IronYoshi: I need to... (a bit of awkward silence as IronYoshi resets himself) Forget the credits. (Redoes the "Cast" part of the credits) Cast: Mario, Bowser, Bob-Omb King, Mario Toys, Toad, Olimar. Games Used: Super Mario 64, Mario Kart 64, Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Music Used: "Through the Fire & Flames" by DragonForce, "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor, "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey, "Mario Kart DS Theme" by Mario Kart DS, "Yoshi Island DS Skyworld" by Yoshi Island DS, "Shin Onigashima" (pronounced Shin Oshinaga) by Nintendo, "Drawn to Life Final Boss Theme" by Drawn to Life. Commercials Used: Kinder Surprise Creepy Humpty Dumpty. Mario: (still dancing) Oh yeah this is awesome! IronYoshi: (continuing the "Commercials Used" segment of the credits) Super Chalk cigarettes, made by IronYoshi1212 Special Thanks: YouTube, Fluxar360, Nintendo, Nintendo 64, Recon Ravage, 1989gamemaster, Ron900123, girlknightz, IronYoshi1212 (of course), (Mario continues to dance while the remainder of the credits is nonsense.) IronYoshi: Idea: IronYoshi1212. Production: IronYoshi1212. Awesomeness: IronYoshi1212. Dance: Mario. Greatest Video Game Character of All: Mario. Mario: Woo, I love this! (Begins doing somersaults) IronYoshi: 2010, IronYoshi1212 Productions. Thanks for watching. Subscribe, Rate, and Comment! And watch Mario dance! Mario: (singing to the song) IN THE NIIIIIIIIGHHHHT!!! (Starts running around in circles) Woo-hoo, I like this song, it's the most famous song in the entire megaverse! (He continues to run around in circles, then starts doing long-jumps in place. He does this a while until he starts doing somersaults, then stops) Oh yeah! (starts dancing again) Oh yeah! (starts doing more somersaults and jumping around) Believin' OH YES! I LOVE THIS SONG VERY MUCH! (Mario continues jumping until the song ends) Huh? The song's over?! (Weeps) It was an awesome song! And besides, the credits were really too short. Why is such an awesome song like that be so short? Oh well, let's pop it in again! (He dives to the area where the jukebox is supposedly at, but hits his head, accompanied by a fart sound) Oh wait, we can only use the record player one- oh yeah, we can use the jukebox once. Well, see ya! Subscribe, Rate and Comment! IronYoshi: Super Mario 64 Super Bloopers: The Movie. An IronYoshi1212 Film. Thank you, for watching all 7 parts! Subscribe, Rate, and Comment! Mario: (while doing somersaults) Hey, I thought the credits were over. Besides, they were very short. (Stops doing somersaults, then begins break-dancing) Daketdown! Breakin' it down! Oh yeah! Who kicks- who kicks butt?! Mario! Mario kicks butt! (He break-dances a little more before switching over to 2 punches, then break-dances again before doing some ground-pounds. Mario then slides) Oh yeah! Breakin' it down! (He does some more slides, then starts singing to the song. Badly) BELIEVIN'! (Runs around in circles) Oh yeaaah. Street lights, (skips over "People") WHAOOOOOOAAAAOOOOOOO!!! Don't Stop! Believin'! (Starts doing somersaults) Oh yeah, I never listened to this song in a while! (He does a long-jump down the stairs) Oh yeah, this song's awesome! (He starts jumping some more) Believin' OH YES! I LOVE THIS SONG VERY MUCH! (He continues jumping until the song finally ends) Huh? The song's over? (Weeps) It was an awesome song! And besides, the credits were overly too short! Why is such an awesome like that be so short? Oh well, let's pop it in again! (He heads to where the jukebox supposedly is, but hits his head, accompanied by a fart sound) Oh wait, we can only use the record-player one- we can only use the jukebox once. Well, see ya, Subscribe, Rate, and Comment! And, now that the Movie's over, we're going to start, a 2nd Season, of Super Mario 64 Super Bloopers! Along with that, are going to be new series. Bomberman Hero Bloopers, Donkey Kong 64 Bloopers, perhaps a comeback of Banjo-Kazooie Bloopers, um, Godzilla Melee Bloopers, um (clears throat), more episodes of Mario Party 4 Bloopers, perhaps a comeback of Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers (if it doesn't suck), and uh, I think the original Mario Party Bloopers. So, see ya, everyone! Subscribe, Rate, and Comment, IF YOU WANT ME TO DANCE SOME MORE TO Don't Stop Believin'! I really love that song! Bye! (Scene change. We soon see Bowser.) Bowser: Well at long last, the Bob-Omb King's defeated, and I can finally be Mario's enemy again. Big Bob-Omb: Hey, vhat about me? Bowser: Shut up, Bob-Omb King! And where's my money?! I told you to give it back! Big Bob-Omb: Oh sorry Bowser, I spent it already on the tank. (A "PCHAOW!" noise is made) Tank: I quit. Bowser: Turns out that tank was a Transformer, you nitwit. So GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY! Big Bob-Omb: No way! Bowser: Don't make me fire my laser! Big Bob-Omb: Oh yeah? Well let me see you try... Bowser: IMMA FIRN MAH LAZAR! BWAH! Big Bob-Omb: BWAAAAAAAHHHHH! (The camera soon lands on the desktop) IronYoshi: Thanks for watching! Subscribe, Rate, and Comment! (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Episodes Category:SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie